


Just a Girl in a Record Store

by valhallaflowers



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Music geek tamsin, poor excuses to talk to a girl, records, valkbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallaflowers/pseuds/valhallaflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin works at a record store, that Bo  just happens to stumble into one day which leads to another and another until it becomes a routine of poor excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl in a Record Store

Day One

Tamsin sat behind the counter swinging around on her chair while Dyson worked around the store, putting the records away and setting up a new one to play. It was just an average day, pretty boring at most. Tamsin idly drinking her coffee that was long since cold, listening to Led Zepplin play throughout the empty room and humming along to the guitar riffs.

“Hello?” Someone said waving a hand in front of her face.  
“Sorry,” Tamsin said breaking out of her haze and falling into a new one. Standing in front of her may just be the most beautiful girl in the world, her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair that fell down her shoulders and over her chest.  
“Can I help you?” Tamsin said hoping that didn’t sound sarcastic. Her tone of voice made her sound sometimes less than pleasant at times.  
“What kind of records would you suggest for a stuffy office party?” the brunette asked.  
“Well are we thinking I hate everyone in this office and I want them to suffer,” Tamsin smirked. “Or impress that special co-worker that just hasn’t noticed me yet?”  
“More like I used to date the boss and am still being dragged around to these parties,” the girl laughed.   
“So something that will scare everyone off then?” Tamsin smiled jumping off her chair and moving around the room towards the classics section. “So over there are the more reserved collections Mozart, Florent Schmitt. Both will set a decent ambiance, what kind of business did you say this was again?”  
“I didn’t,” the brunette said her voice rich like honey. “Lauren’s a doctor.”  
“You really can’t go wrong with this section then Mirian Hyde is alright,” Tamsin shrugged searching through the records to find s decent album. This wasn’t really her area of expertise. “Or if you want something more this century Chet Baker, Miles Davis, John Coltrant or Charles Mingus if you want to dance like your grandparents did in their heyday.”  
The Brunette chuckled at this bring a smile to Tamsin’s lips, “I used to listen to Chet Baker with my mum. This will work.” She said flashing an award winning smile that shattered Tamsin’s defences a little. God this girl was beautiful, and she didn’t even know her name.   
“I’ll ring it up,” Tamsin said flashing a smile back and taking the record lightly brushing her fingers against the girls.

~~!~~

Day Two

So the girl was on her mind. Stupid perfect brunette she didn’t know the name of because she forgot to ask, blame it on being distracted by her big brown eyes it was still a rookie error. But that didn’t matter; it’s not as if she was going to appear out of thin air just because Tamsin wanted to know her name and more things about her. So far the only information she had on this ongoing crush of hers was she went to a party with her ex. Who happened to be a girl, so that was two pieces of information for the price of one. Just not her name.

“You know staring at the door isn’t going to make this girl appear,” Dyson said clapping her on the back making her jump.  
Tamsin punched him hard on the arm, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“I’m talking about how after one customer came in you spent the rest of the day with a smile on your face,” Dyson said rubbing his arm. “I was considering calling the police for body snatching. The Tamsin I know scowls at people until they stop looking at her. She doesn’t prance around the store with googly eyes.”  
“I do not prance,” Tamsin pouted crossing her arms.  
“Sorry,” Dyson smirked. “You danced around the place like a cheerleader at a pep-rally.”  
“Oh please like I would be a part of a crowd that thinks clapping is a sport,” Tamsin said. “I would play football.”  
“That I would like to see,” Dyson smiled at her. “You’re attitude is still Be Aggressive B-E Aggressive.”  
“Well give me a D,” Tamsin clapped. “Give me a Y, give me a suck my balls.” 

Tamsin finished before sauntering off holding a handful of abandon records to stack. Dancing along to the music playing overhead, today’s track as chosen by Dyson an old Celtic band that wasn’t entirely displeasing to the ear. Yeah this was the life, good friend and mostly good music. Plus they just got a new coffee machine in the break room, so that was a serious upgrade. There manager and Tamsin’s co-owner Acacia came back from Greece and brought in new beans for them, one welcomed change from the shitty instant Dyson had been bringing in. Tamsin was convinced he didn’t have any tastebuds, or at least they were long since gone from the stale coffee.

“You know if this record shop doesn’t pan out you’ve got an excellent dance career ahead of you,” that silky voice said ringing in her ears and bringing a flush to her cheeks.  
“Don’t tell Dyson that,” Tamsin smiled facing the brunette. “I’m sure that male brain of his would get some other ideas.”  
“Would that be so bad?” she asked with a smirk causing Tamsin’s blush to increase. Damn this brunettes hold on her.  
“And deal with sleaze bags all night,” Tamsin said. “Yeah I think I’ll stick to my day job and deal with that guy.” She said pointing over to where Dyson was reading a book and enjoying the new beans.  
“So how may I assist you today?” Tamsin asked throwing in all the charm she could muster for such a basic question. “Did Chet succeed?”  
“He was a crowd pleaser,” the girl smiled starting to flip through records now. “Gift this time round.”  
“And who is this lucky person?” Tamsin said moving around the store with a slight sway of her hips. “I mean a gift from Valhalla itself, pretty important.”  
“Pretty important person,” the girl replied. “We went to this speed dating thing, total bust.”  
“You speed dating?” Tamsin asked turning to face her. “How do you need help dating?”  
“Working a case actually,” she smiled at the compliment and if Tamsin wasn’t hallucinating and she prayed she wasn’t the brunette was blushing. “I’m a private detective, every now and the something exciting comes along aside from lost pets.”  
“I don’t know,” Tamsin smirked. “If I lost my cat and the firemen couldn’t hack it I’d have to hire your services right away.”  
“I’ll have to give you my card then,” she smiled. “Do you happen to have anything by Ludacris? It should make her laugh.”  
“Luckily for you it’s not a best seller,” Tamsin smiled moving over to the correct section stacking a few records on her way. “Here we go, but as long as you’re sure regret is for suckers.”  
The brunette chuckled, “That’s exactly what Kenzi said. And my card, in case you do lose your cat one day, not trying to brag but we’re pretty good at that.”  
“Well I’ll do my best not to lose her,” Tamsin smiled. “But you’ll be the first to know if Freya loses her way.”

Tamsin gave her one last smile as she packed the record up, before she left the store waving a thanks and goodbye.

“Tamsin has a crush,” Dyson sang into her ear making her elbow him in the ribs.  
“Bite me wolf boy,” Tamsin huffed before heading back, turning the card over. It even had her phone number, would it be to bold to call. Maybe.  
But at least she could add that to the list of things she knew about the girl. Her name was Bo.

~~!~~

Day Three 

“Someone is feeling chipper,” Dyson said abandoning his book. “What did somebody spike your coffee with lots of sugar, your smiling.”  
“I smile,” Tamsin countered.  
“Oh that’s right it’s Friday,” Dyson laughed. “And that means the girl you ogle at comes in with some lame excuse to buy a record. What was it last week? I need something to inspire me. My favourite was I wanted to go to the mars and I wanted to have a reason to stay. I’m pretty sure that reason was you.”  
“You know you need to get laid,” Tamsin said crossing her arms. “Go out with Hale find some pretty little thing and stay out of my love life.”  
“Oh so there is a love life now,” Dyson chuckled knowing he had succeeded in drawing out an admission. “I find your love life pretty entertaining,” Dyson said. “But I hate to admit that maybe you’re right, maybe I’ll knock off early.”  
“Thank god,” Tamsin chuckled.

She was becoming used to this now; Bo came in most Fridays with a bright smile on her face when she locked eyes with Tamsin. It was ruining her defences a little; worst of all Dyson was noticing it and almost making it impossible to work with him every day.

“Hey Bo,” Tamsin smiled greeting her like an old friend. She had been coming in most Fridays for the six weeks. Not that she was counting of course. “How can I assist you today?” that was her usual question, remaining composed at work. You have to stay professional all the time, even in front of gorgeous girls that had been running through her mind and staring in a few dreams against the checkout counter. Tamsin didn’t realise she had such a leather fetish until Bo came in with a new corset.  
“My new client is obsessed with Madonna,” Bo said lying through her teeth. “The only way she’ll open up is if Vogue is playing in the background. It’s really killing my internet bill.”  
“That’s horrific,” Tamsin laughed. “Letting a crazy into your home, a pretty brave move.”  
“She’s trying to find her brother,” Bo sighed. “Apparently Vogue was their theme song, half the conversation was her in tears until the song played. Kenzi is going bonkers, even from her usual level of crazy.”  
“Then I hope you find this guy soon,” Tamsin smiled finding the record and moving to the counter in the usual dance they had created. Okay that was how customer service worked, but it seemed is special between the pair. Dyson moved away to fiddle with the record player, he came in early so he figured he had a permanent shotgun for it. Bastard. “No one should have to deal with Madonna all day every day, know the dance yet?”  
“Oh you mean this?” Bo laughed performing part of it. “Yeah she taught us, stopped crying while Kenzi and I nailed it and then continued to cry when the next song played. Complete torture.”  
“Good luck on the case then,” Tamsin smiled before Bo left. She was smiling more in these last six weeks than she had all year and it was September.

~~!~~

Day Four 

It was Friday, her favourite day. It used to be because she got to knock of early and spend the weekend with a bottle of vodka and the X-files, occasionally going out with Dyson and Hale. Getting annoyed by her sister Stacy, when all she wanted to was sleep in hangover free.  
But now Bo came in, all smoky eyes to combat her perfect coffee brown. The way her hair would trail down and across her chest that she couldn’t help but stare out, she was only human after all. But this time, instead of her crush walking in at precisely the right time each week a goth girl came in. Her straight black hair and similar corsets to Bo’s, with boots with high and thin heels that made Tamsin a little jealous, heels were an enemy the fact the girl was still standing was impressive by far. She always had a feeling that this was the one and only Kenzi. From what she had heard about the girl the description fit perfectly.

“Are you Tamsin?” She asked walking straight up the blonde.  
“Yeah,” Tamsin replied. “Says so on the tag.”  
“My BoBo won’t shut up about this record store girl,” Kenzi said causing Tamsin to smile, Bo talked about her. “Came to see what the fuss was all about. So Tamsin what are your intentions?”  
“To sell records to my customers,” she replied smoothly, trying to act causal.   
“Hmmm,” Kenzi hummed. “Well you are pretty enough, you seem nice and snarky I like that. You’re different, this may work.”  
“She talks about me?” Tamsin asked shyly.  
“She tries to come up with shitty excuses with me,” Kenzi laughed. “So go for it record store, but if you hurt her well you are not going to like the outcome.”  
“Dyson are we leaving or are you too busy checking out girls that will never go for you?” Hale said coming in, before stopping short and taking in the gothic girl. A smile formed on his lips and he walked over to where Tamsin and Kenzi were.  
“And you might you be?” Hale asked her going straight for it instead of being a coward like herself.  
“Kenzi,” Kenzi smiled sweetly going from threatening Tamsin over a relationship that wasn’t happening from a little threatening to flirty. “And I’m not just some eye candy.”  
“Well maybe we can go out for some coffee,” Hale smiled at her. “It is like a warm hug after all.”  
“I wouldn’t object to that,” Kenzi smiled writing her number on the guy’s hand, a complete cliché moved but it was working. How did he managed to do that in a matter of seconds while Tamsin was waiting 9 weeks - not that she was counting- and spent two not even knowing her name. How the hell was Hale more smooth than her?  
“Raincheck Dyson,” Hale called out before leaving with Kenzi.  
Dyson was over to her side in a matter of seconds laughing. “You do realise he was way more forward and smoother than you’ve been the last few weeks, have some confidence go for it already it’s getting sickening to watch.”  
“Coming from the guy that read and romance novel,” Tamsin smirked. “I’m not even hurt by that.”  
“It was for a laugh,” Dyson groaned.

~~!~~

Day Five

Hipsters. Stupid bloody hipsters. 

In hindsight Tamsin did know that Valhalla Records would draw in this particular crowd, but that didn’t mean she had to like these stupid parties that felt like Empire Records was running her life for an evening, and without even taking her to dinner first, the audacity. So being surrounded by bowtie wearing, suspender clad and fake glasses. This was basically a walking nightmare for her.

Dyson was attempting to mingle with the ground, looking about as happy with these bi-monthly gatherings they set up. Tamsin moved over to the drinks, pouring herself a large Bloody Mary. Tomato Juice, Celery, Vodka pretty much a dietary requirement in her books. Plus the only way to make it through these nights and watch Dyson flirt was to be drunk. Sobriety goes out the window when these guys walk into the store.

It was almost ruining a Friday for her. Then again if Bo were to walk in at any moment, Tamsin wasn’t sure if that was going to be a good or a bad thing. Sure Bo could lighten her mood, or she would see Tamsin’s second home (she tended to sleep her some days to beat Dyson to the music). The idea that her crush seeing her record shop like this, horrific. Almost worse than having to listen to Vogue on repeat. Dyson did that as a prank for an hour before she punched him in the face.  
Fate would have it; she would not be this lucky or maybe lucky was the word for it. Because Bo walked through the doors with Kenzi by her side. The world stopped for a second, maybe even just half as one as Tamsin watched as Bo’s eyes trailed over the store as if they were looking for someone, maybe she was just looking for Tamsin. Everyone’s attention seemed to be turned to the brunette when she entered, the girl was gorgeous for one but her personality shined higher than that she was witty and intelligent and not just some piece of eye candy. 

Stupid bloody hipsters.

“Lover girls here,” Dyson said coming up behind her catching her by surprise.  
“So is your boyfriend,” Tamsin smirked pointing in Hale’s direction. He was happily standing near Kenzi, taunting Tamsin about how easy it was that Hale of all people was smoother than her and managed to get the girls number in under ten minutes while she had waited ten weeks. Technically she had her number, and the idea of just “losing” Freya was almost tempting at times, but punching in those numbers seemed too difficult and just filled her with unanswered questions. God she was like a fucking high schooler, liking someone has never been this difficult before. It used to be so easy, just go up and ask them or even just smile until they order her a drink. Now she just smiled back politely and rang up the record pretending her heart didn’t explode every time they touched or locked eyes.

“Please tell there is alcohol around here,” Kenzi groaned looking around the crowd.  
“That would be this way,” Tamsin smiled pointing over toward the mostly abandoned bar. “The fruity hipsters like non-fat soy pumpkin spice lattes with extra foam and cinnamon sugar. Which means an endless supply of the good stuff.”  
“Vodka?” Kenzi asked rubbing her hands together and causing Dyson to laugh.  
“As if there isn’t any vodka within ten feet of Tamsin,” Dyson chuckled smiling at Tamsin who was now scowling at him for making it sound like she had a drinking problem. Though considering the mug in her hand, maybe he wasn’t so far off with that estimation.

Tamsin was still a little swept up by Bo to care too much about Dyson’s words. She was in a tight red dress that was mouth watering and was clearly dropping a few jaws from guys and even some girls in the store, who were trying to be inconspicuous while browsing through half priced records. The fairy lights on the ceiling were reflecting in her brown eyes like the stars in the sky Tamsin wished she could fly through. Where did she get off being so perfect?

Tamsin offered Bo a soft smile when she realised she had been standing there like a total perv just undressing her with her eyes and fantasizing about going out on dates that start in the record store. So it wasn’t all perverted. But at least with the way Bo was looking at her, the kind of look that was weakening her resolves and simultaneously her knees. Maybe Bo thought about her too? Isn’t that what Kenzi said after all, that she raves on about her. Okay maybe she was paraphrasing a little; sue her it was her mind after all. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Tamsin finally asked.  
“Pumpkin spice latte extra sugar,” Bo smirked before laughing at Tamsin’s paling face. “You should see your face,” she giggled. God her laugh was ringing in her ears like the music coming from the turn table. “Tequila if you have some,” she said moving over towards the bar before whispering in her ear. “I haven’t done a body shot in a while.”  
Tamsin gulped praying to Odin himself that she didn’t hear it and taking a long sip of her drink before putting on a smile and mixing with the crowd her eyes barley leaving Bo at all.

~~!~~

Day Six

It had been a week since the party. One week of thoughts running through her brain, and the more pressing matter why liquid courage failed her. Of course doing a body shot amongst people that didn’t know how to dress like a normal 20 year old wasn’t the most appropriate or enjoyable time, nor had she partaken in such a college party stereotype since, well since she was studying herself. But the idea of licking salt of Bo’s neck was utterly tempting, or maybe another limb...

But she was still a coward, with all the flirting - or at least what she hoped was flirting- and glances you would really think Tamsin would have this in the bag by name, but alas she was in a never ending game of chicken. And to add to her humiliation Dyson and Hale were placing bets on when she would crack, assholes.

“So,” that sultry voice sand into her ear causing her to lose grip on the record. The Smiths instead fell down between her feet than in between The Smith Street Band and Sóley. In her attempt to concentrate on anything other than the brunette Tamsin had made it her mission to alphabetise the store. Well at least she did in fact get too caught up in this task that she missed the weekly arrival. “What kind of music would you suggest for a date?” Bo asked when Tamsin faced her.  
“Depends,” Tamsin said starting to feel uneasy like she had misjudged this entire 11 weeks. “Any facts about them so I can help meet your demands?”  
“Well,” Bo smiled leaning against the wall like a model of half the records from the 90’s they had here. “They work at this amazing store that I can’t seem to keep away from,” she said locking her eyes with Tamsin’s. “She had an endless supply of leather jackets that I wouldn’t mind seeing on my floor. Intelligent, witty and stunning. Yet not clever enough to take a hint, even when you give her your number. What kind of music would you suggest for that?”  
“Um,” Tamsin said awkwardly, chiding herself. Be brave, be bold, be strong. “The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, straight to the point answer.”  
Bo smiled at this, “Well I wouldn’t say straight, but I take that as a yes?”  
“Definitely a yes,” Tamsin smiled a flush forming on her cheeks.  
“Well I know an excellent bar,” Bo said moving over to where Tamsin was. “So how about I pick you up after your shift?”  
“I’ll meet you out front,” Tamsin said, a bright smile forming her lips when Bo kissed her cheek before walking out of the store with a similar smile on her face.  
“Finally,” Dyson said standing up on the desk and clapping. Tamsin shook her head in laughter, letting him have this one because she had a date with Bo Dennis, the girl in the record store.


End file.
